


Aesthetic

by MelanatedFics3812



Series: A SouliVerse Novel [1]
Category: K-pop
Genre: Boys' Love, Chaotic Good, Competition, Crack, Fanfiction, Idols, LGBTQ Character, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanatedFics3812/pseuds/MelanatedFics3812
Summary: When seven young women decide to go on a vacation in South Korea, they had no idea their lives would soon be turned upside down. A chance run-in with Jay Park suddenly had them battling to win an international idol competition, forcing each of them to deal with the ups and downs of global fame.Over the chaotic few months, the women face grueling challenges, Tiddie debates, Tea Shop Dispatch, Stan Twitter, and even some sexy (and some not so sexy) Idol interactions.Throughout the many twists and turns of the competition, can the women manage to stay true to themselves, keep their sanity, focus on their own goals, and maybe even find love as well??Book 1 in The SouliVerse Novels! Written by TruDutch
Series: A SouliVerse Novel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019958





	Aesthetic

The sun sank behind the tall buildings of Seoul leaving the sky bathed in a dazzling purple and pink sunset, the air filled with the scent of food from the nearby curbside restaurants. Neon lights flickered to life, up and down the street, brightening up the different stores and hotels along the path bringing to life all of Seoul’s nightlife. Crowds started gathering; men and women dressed in their finest began to line up at the city's most exciting clubs. The blaring of music began to spill out of the various open doors. 

Jay Park lounged silently in the back seat of his black Range Rover, the low purr of the engine lulling him to sleep as his driver sped expertly through the city. It had been a long day of meetings and talking with his artists at the studio, he just needed to get this last meeting over so he could head back to his house and get some sleep. 

“We’re here, Sir.” Pam announced as she pulled open his door. He had apparently dozed off during the ride and didn't even notice pulling up to the club. He sighed, smoothing his hair back and putting on his black and gold Louis Vuitton shades. 

“The PolyMing,” he muttered to himself, looking up at the building he’d never been to. He had allowed the others to decide the meeting place, something he rarely did, but he wouldn’t let a little thing like this knock him off his game. He had an idea. One he would only present to the big names in the city and one he could guarantee profits from. As he exited the car, he heard a gasp and a high shriek. 

“JAY PARK!” A woman yelled and he turned, realizing there was a long line of people trying to get into the building. He smiled and waved, shooting a wink to a few of the women before heading inside. There would be time to fraternize later. For now, he needed to handle business and get those signatures. 

“So gentlemen, what do you think?” Jay said with a smirk on his face as he dropped into the chair at the head of the table. 

When he walked into this meeting over an hour ago, the other men had already arrived. They chatted quietly, snacking on the various goods placed in front of them while they waited for Jay. They looked smug at first. The CEOs of the biggest Korean music companies of course knew who he was and only planned to enjoy an evening of free food in exchange for humoring this man, to whom they didn't intend to give a second thought. Now they looked… perplexed. 

“What makes you think we would be interested in this?” Hwang Bo-Kyung, the new CEO of YG entertainment, asked as he leaned forward. Jay smirked at him. 

“In all honesty, what do you have to lose? You’ve already lost millions in investment dollars. You’ve lost some of your best group members. And right now, you’re about to lose your standing as one of the BIG 3.” He leaned forward to glare at Bo-Kyung. “Let’s not pretend you are in a position to deny this opportunity.” Jay Park stood up, smoothing his hair back again as he paced around the room. He needed to drive the point home. 

“Gentlemen. What I’m offering is an opportunity here. We are all going to work together. DO this show together. 4 months from now, one of you will be debuting the biggest kpop- no! International pop group, the world has ever seen. You will each earn hundreds of thousands of dollars for simply adding your name to a slip of paper. You each pick a judge and we will have people from all over the world on our show.” The men looked at each other but said nothing. “Think about it. Publicity. Tours. Albums. Worldwide Recognition. Look at the packet. Look at the numbers. I can guarantee over $250,000 in AD revenue ALONE. That doesn't include how much you would make IF you got to sign the winning team.”

Lee Seong-Su, CEO of SM entertainment, leaned forward, his palms flat on the table as he looked over Jay Park. “Who would get to sign the winning team?” Jay smirked. If he had SM, the rest were in the bag. He knew Park Jinyoung, the CEO of JYP, couldn't stand to be shown up by anyone. 

“Simple. In the end, you would each make a proposal to the group and they would decide.” Seong-Su leaned back nodding.

“In the meantime, however,” Jay continued. “We would have live weekly performances and eliminations as well as a reality show formatted in day to day life. Cameras IN the dorms. Have you ever seen Americans in their own homes? Shits wild.” The men chuckled. Jay sat back down and grabbed his drink, sipping it slowly as he looked around the table. The men looked at each other, each nodding one after the other. 

“I believe…” Jinyoung sighed as he begrudgingly stood up, narrowing his eyes at Jay before unwillingly putting his hand out for a shake. “You have a deal.” Jay laughed and shook his hand. 

“Nearly killed you to say that huh? You wrinkly bag of dick tips.” Jinyoung glowered before walking from the room but Jay completely ignored his dramatics. 

“Anyway! I will send you the contracts tomorrow morning. Have your lawyers look it over and get back to me by the end of the week.” And with that, he refilled his drink and headed out into the club. 

“ARIA GET OFF THE BAR!” someone yelled as he stepped from the meeting room just in time to be nearly knocked over by someone, his glass of Hennessy spilled down his shirt. 

“Yo what the fu-” He froze, looking down into a pair of beautiful gray eyes.

Chapter one  
KTown Buss It Down

“Jesus” Dutch growled out as she stomped into the PolyMing club, irritation written on her face as she pushed past the heavy crowd of club-goers. 

They had barely been in South Korea for 8 hours. Hardly had time to get the group of them checked into the hotel to rest without complications. Seven black women, with luxury luggage and protective hairstyles, was enough to cause quite the buzz at Incheon International. Regardless of the setbacks, they still managed to get their rental cars swiftly paid for and were off within 45 minutes of the plane touching down. Just one of many First Class perks. Dutch had a date that evening with Ji-Ho, her boyfriend of the past 2 years, whom she hadn’t seen in a few months. She immediately jumped in the shower upon arriving in her hotel room.

A short 2 hours later, she was dressed and ready to go. She said a quick goodbye to her friends, jumped in a taxi, and made her way to the restaurant to meet the man she considered the Love Of Her Life. They enjoyed a late lunch, then saw the latest Park Seo-Joon movie. Afterward, they intended to end the night peacefully, butt naked on Ji-Ho’s king-sized bed, however they were interrupted when her phone started blowing up, en route to Ji-Ho’s. Text messages began pouring in from her friends so fast, she could barely read one before the next one came in. One thing was apparent though, it was definitely an S.O.S. and an address. 

30 minutes later, Ji-Ho’s matte black Mercedes screeched to a halt in front of the club. The neon lights reflected brightly off the windows. The women in the line attempted to peek inside but weren’t close enough to see.

“You should head back,” Dutch muttered irritably, tucking her pale gray hair behind her ear as she dug through her purse to find her favorite pair of Blockt Mask shades. The line of nosey club-goers leaned over one another in an attempt to peer through the reflective black of the Mercedes windows but Dutch knew they couldn't. Only things visible through those windows would be their own reflection. Still rifling through her bag, she felt Ji-Ho shift slightly next to her causing her to look up at him through the curtain of silver hair that had come untucked from her ear. He grinned at her while tucking the disobedient hair behind her ear and leaning dangerously close to her face. Her eyes nearly crossed as she tried to keep him in focus. She blinked and leaned back, in an attempt to put a little more distance between them and stop the heat that had started spreading across her face and ears. 

No matter how long they’d been together, Ji-Ho always had the ability to turn her into a flushed, blubbering mess. A smile spread across his face, reminding her that this jackass knew exactly what effects he had on her. She scowled at him, causing him to laugh. 

“I wanted to give you something.” He spoke in a low, amusement filled voice as he reached in the backseat. He pulled out a little black gift box with a brilliant gold bow on it. She beamed. 

“Now you KNOW I love gold bows!” He laughed and pushed the box into her hands. 

“I had these made a few months ago.” He said to her. She slid the top open and gasped, nearly dropping the box in surprise. Nestled inside, gently cradled on black fabric, were a pair of large, shiny, gold bamboo style hoops, with the word “Dutch” written in cursive through the middle. They were covered in tiny diamonds.

“Ji-Ho!” she exclaimed as she gently lifted them from the box while watching the club lights reflect off the earrings with a sparkling array of rainbows. He just sat grinning at her, silently watching her become absorbed in the gift. Slowly, she began pulling off the diamond studs she was already wearing and replaced them with the large hoops. She gave Ji-Ho her studs and smiled at herself as she looked in the mirror. 

“Oooooooooo Ji-Ho.” She muttered, striking various selfie poses in the mirror causing him to laugh. “Ya girl is bad as fuck, My Guy!” she said to him.

Leaning close to her, he nuzzled her neck and nipped lightly at her rich chocolate skin. “Don’t you want to come home with me?” he asked in her ear. She shivered, eyes glossing over as she slowly absorbed his words. “Damn his seductive mouth.” Dutch thought to herself. She turned to him to see him pouting at her. 

“I’m sorry but you know the kids can't be left alone when they’ve been drinking. You’ve seen them!” Ji-Ho nodded while having a vivid flashback of his last visit to Los Angeles. The girls challenged each other to leap from car to car, resulting in Ji-Ho and Dutch having to rush them, bleeding and crying to the hospital in his rental. So much blood. He couldn’t fight the shiver that ran down his spine.

She laughed and ran her fingers across the tattoo on his neck, her name in beautiful Hangul letters which he had gotten about a year ago. “네덜란드 말”. This woke him out of his thoughts. 

“Well… Why don’t I come in then?” He asked her but she shook her head. 

“Nah, dude. Not finna have me hunted down by your crazy ass sasaengs. I can’t deal with Korean Prison. I’M BLACK!” Dutch explained.

“I highly doubt that would happen,” Ji-Ho said while grinning at her.

“Wilder shit has happened to us black folks, My Guy.” She shot back at him, just as amused as he was.

“Well then… Daddy could just get you out.” He smirked at her.

She slightly side-eyed him, “You mean you or my father?” Dutch asked. He leaned towards her again, brushing his lips across her neck before giving a low chuckle in her ear. 

“Most definitely me.” He whispered into her neck. Her ears warmed up again. “Will you come by tonight?” He continued, with lips pressed against her neck again. She blinked, stuck in the moment, dazed and trying to refocus on the subject at hand.

“Huh? Oh uh… yeah.” She grabbed the shades from her bag and quickly slipped them on before continuing. “Let me hang with them for a while and I’ll call you?” She pleaded. He grinned, giving her a quick bite on her neck and backing away before she could swat him. “Ji-Ho can you fuckin hajima?!” she said but he just laughed again. 

“That is not accurate Korean, Ma’am.” He fake scolded her. Rolling her eyes at him from behind the glasses, she leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the neck, right across her name before slipping quickly out of the car. 

Irritation was written all over her face, she stepped to the front of the line and gave her name, nodding to the bouncer as he waved her in. She quickly found her friends Rienee, Mikey and Daija all standing to the side, giggling and talking to each other with slightly stressed expressions on their faces. 

“What the fuck is going on?!” Dutch yelled over the music, yanking off her glasses and placing her hands on her hips in the most threatening manner she could manage. The women didn't say anything, just pointed to something behind her. Frowning, Dutch turned slowly until she could see what they were pointing at. Cyan, Mingshawn, and Aria were all on the top of the bar, dancing and so very drunk. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Dutch whipped back around to glare at the other women. “You’ve been here for an hour! HOW?!” The women all burst into laughter and Dutch rolled her eyes as she smelled the strong scent of soju on their collective breaths. “Damn it all.” She turned and rushed off towards the bar. 

“ARIA!! GET OFF THE BAR!” A second later she collided hard with someone, a strong cognac splashing on the two of them. 

“What the F-” The man started and she quickly apologized. 

“Shit! I’m so sorry.” She attempted to brush the liquid off his shirt. Her hands fluttered helplessly across the soft fabric. “Shit. That's not helping. I’m so sorry. I’ll pay for it.” She yelled over the music as she brushed her silky silver hair behind her ear, revealing large hoop earrings “Dutch” glistening in the club lights.

“Nah don't worry about it, boo. I’m Jay Park. What’s your name?” he asked with a low voice, leaning closer to her but she was looking in the direction of the bar. 

“No no. This is my fault. I’ll pay for it. Just give me a- CYAN!! PUT YOUR SHOES BACK ON! I’m sorry. I’ll be right back.” She said without giving him a second look and clearly not listening. She rushed for the bar. Jay blinked, confused while watching her rush through the crowd, her yells drowned out by the music. 

His eyes widened before he busted out laughing, as he watched her attempt to wrangle three women off the bar. Unfortunately for her, they seemed to be very drunk and uncooperative. Watching for a while, his eyes roamed over each woman as it occurred to him just how attractive all four of them were. Who were they? He had never seen a more gorgeous group of friends. This led to him wondering if they were here alone and just what each of them would look like spread across his bed. 

“Hey!” A woman yelled from next to him causing him to jump, effectively breaking him from his dangerous train of thought. She stood there, beautiful russet brown skin and bright royal blue hair hanging in a glossy curtain over her shoulder. Pursing her lips, she raised one royal blue eyebrows and put her hands on her hips. “Are you done eye-fucking my friends?” She talked loudly, an effect from either the strong alcohol he could smell on her breath or the loud music. He blinked, gazing into her sparkling brown eyes with confusion written on his face before it dawned on him what she meant. 

“I guess they aren't alone after all,” he muttered to himself as three additional women stepped into his view. Jay swallowed hard, his throat feeling dry as his eyes roamed over the entire group of friends. Sipping the last bit of Henny in his glass, he licked his lips and smiled at the woman who stood scowling at him. “Most gorgeous group of friends in fuckin history,” He thought to himself.

“Wassup, baby girl.” he leaned in close to her, whispering right into her ear. “I’m Jay Park. What’s your name?” The woman raised an eyebrow and he noticed there were 3 bold slices through it. 

“I’m Rienee.” She responded, her lips nearly brushing his ear in return as she gestured to two women, one with adorable facial features with two pale blue buns atop her head and one with olive skin and short curly hair. “This is Daija and Mikey.” He nodded before she continued, turning to gesture at the women tussling at the bar, two who had wild curly hair and the other with what looked like a bob haircut. 

“The three on the bar are Cyan, Mingi, and Aria.” He nodded once more. 

“And the one with the silver hair?” He could tell she waited for him to ask. 

“That’s Dutch.” 

“Dutch?” he asked, letting the word roll off his tongue effortlessly as he watched her. 

Rienee gave a quick nod. “Dutch.” 

There was something familiar about that name, something dancing in the back of his mind about the word itself but he couldn't quite catch it. 

“Word.” He said in the end, looking Rienee over again and giving her what he considered a seductive smile. Rienee smiled, biting her full bottom lip as she leaned closer to him to give a long sniff. 

“Whiskey?” 

“Henny.” 

She snorted. “Of course.” 

“What’s that supposed-” 

“KARAOKE BITCHESSSSS!!!!” Someone hollered audibly over the music and a mass of black curls came sailing through the air, tackling Rienee hard to the ground. Jay slid backward, removing himself from the line of fire as the other 3 women came running. 

“ARIA!!!” Dutch shrieked as she rushed forward, the other women nearly doubling over in loud guffaws as she tried to grapple Aria. 

“Aria what the hell?!” Rienee hollered as both women were helped to their feet. 

“WE'RE GOING KARAOKE BITCHEZZZZZ!!!” She made to leap at Rienee again but Dutch held her waist, growling something into her ear before turning to look at Jay. 

“Sorry about that. I still intend to pay for your shirt.” he quickly waved her off. 

“Don’t worry about it, Dutch.” She frowned at him. 

“How did you know my name? Have we met?” 

He shook his head. “Nah. Your friend told me.” 

Narrowing her eyes at him, she started looking around at the small group around them. “What did you say your name was?” She asked finally, a quizzical look on her face as she continued to peer around at her friends. 

“Oh, ma fault. My name is Jay-” 

“WHERE THE FUCK IS DAIJA?!” She suddenly yelled, her grip still around Aria’s waist as she began dragging her like a wild-haired briefcase. 

“There she is.” The other wild-haired friend called out over the music, pointing to a group of men sitting in a booth with Daija sitting Buddhist monk style on the tabletop. 

“Jesus.” Dutch mouthed, tightening her grip on Aria’s waist and lugging her over to the table. 

“Daija! We’re leaving!” Rienee hollered over the music, her fists on her hips as she scowled at her friend. Daija smiled up at her and effortlessly leaped from the table, blowing kisses at the men as she sauntered over to Rienee with a grin. 

“LETS GOOOOO!!!!” Aria made to lurch from Dutch’s grasp but she easily caught her, dragging her towards the exit and apologizing to various club-goers along the way. Unsure what else to do, Jay followed them towards the door with a smile on his face. Damn, he missed American women sometimes. 

The door was pushed open, fresh air rushed into the club and he felt disoriented for a moment. Somehow they ended up going out the back exit, a clean sort of alleyway celebrities used to make a quiet getaway. Part of him wondered how Dutch even knew where this exit was. 

“Hi, there!” The woman with the bob spoke loudly as she stopped in front of him, bouncing on bare feet with a wide smile on her face. “I’m Cyan. I like tequila and you’re cute. Not sure if you're cute because of the tequila but that doesn't matter because here we are. Just thought you should know in case shit goes down.” 

“Cyan stop trying to sex up random Asians. He’s a pure bean! UWU!” The second wild-haired woman said as she popped into view next to her. “I’m Mingi by the way.” Jay blinked, confused as fuck at this conversation. 

“You coming with?” 

“FUCK YEAH HES COMING WITH!” Aria suddenly bellowed from behind him. Dutch rushed over and grabbed her. 

“Aria! Calm down! Cyan! Shoes on! Mingi… You… you just keep doing exactly what you're doing!” She dragged a protesting Aria away over to the other women, pulling a cell phone out and handing it to her. 

“Here’s your phone. Play games. I need to call our ride. Mikey. Watch her for a second.” Mikey nodded, shifting closer to Aria as Dutch walked away to another part of the alley, pulling out yet another cell phone. She paused and frowned, looking back at the group. 

“WHERE THE FUCK DID DAIJA GO AGAIN?!” 

“Present!” Daija called out as she came dancing from around the corner, clutching a fist full of eomuk and smiling. 

“Where did you get these?” Mikey asked as Daija danced through the alley, passing one out to each person. 

“There’s a cart outside.” Dutch sighed and turned back to her phone, speaking quickly to someone in a low voice. 

“Well?” Rienee whispered as she suddenly appeared next to him. “You coming to do karaoke or Nah?” He looked down at her before looking back over to Dutch, a smile spreading across his face.

“Oh. I’m definitely going.” 

“ARIA!!” Dutch suddenly yelled causing Aria to dash behind Jay. “STOP SENDING ME DICK PICS!!!”


End file.
